The Awakening of An Author
by TheDarkBro
Summary: What if the Tantulus escaped equestria instead of being destroyed? What if it sought out an author to pervert all of what a pure heart saw in its stories? This one is short only this chapter


It was a day like any other the sun was out there were clouds in the sky the world was happy, but not for long.

Deep in a forest the wind blew through the branches of the trees and whistled through the grass, birds were chirping and deer grazed nearby. Suddenly, the peace was shattered by the sound of the fabric of reality itself ripping and tearing, a small hole appeared a few feet above the ground in the middle of the clearing, if you looked through it you could almost say it looked like the night sky, but that view was quickly obstructed by a ominous black goop that oozed out of the tear in reality and dropped onto the ground in the clearing. Just as it hit the tear resealed itself with the sound of a zipper going back up, the black puddle, about the size of a large textbook, began to collect into a ball, a curious buck had come to investigate this new thing in its territory came close to the black ball and…

The ball struck, black cords came out of the sphere and wrapped around the clueless animal and began to cover it like a skintight black suit, as it finishes covering the animal the areas for the eyes bubbled and changed color to a bright green. The process now complete the sphere now attached to the deer like a black suit began to move as it moved towards the nearby city it hissed " _Noooble…"_

We now go to our main character, we will simply call him Jack, he is a tall junior in high school and is quite popular among the people there, he has just gotten out of school and is on his way to his car in the parking lot.

As he walks he smiles to himself "Well today could have been worse Nate could have burned down the school." He says to himself as he walks. Nate, Jack's best friend since middle school, was a little crazy as he had ADHD, had spilled flammable chemicals in the chemistry lab and almost sent a buntson burner after them, but Jack had saved it by a few seconds, much to everyone's relief of course.

He is shaken out of his daydream when he hears a scrabbling and scraping sound nearby, "Hello!?" he shouts looking around the quiet parking lot after seeing nothing but a young buck disappearing into the trees surrounding the parking lot, he shrugs and gets in his car and drives home unaware of the black mass stuck to the undercarriage of his car.

When Jack gets home he gets out and heads inside to complete his homework, as he walks in he finds a note on the table,

 _Jack, me and your father had to go to a business meeting in Missouri we will be back tomorrow night. We left money on the table for you to order takeout or whatever you want for food tonight, be in bed by eleven and no parties please._

 _Mom_

Jack happy to have the house to himself sets his book bag on the table and finishes the little bit of homework before going into the family room to play some video games.

 _ **Some time passes…**_

It's now ten O'clock and Jack feeling happy with the progress in his digital world shuts off his console and heads upstairs and starts his routine for getting ready for bed, showering and brushing his teeth, before getting in bed and picking up his laptop. When he gets the machine booted up he open the folder hidden in the files and begins to type his latest chapter of the various stories he is writing _…"Last night was a blur…"_ As he does this he hears a crashing sound from downstairs, almost as if something was moving downstairs!? His head snaps up as he listens intently waiting for a confirmation that he indeed did hear the noise and not just the sound of his house settling. *Hissing sound* That sounded almost as if something was dragging across the floor! Now fully alert Jack moves across the room to his store of martial arts weapons and draws his bamboo sticks out. He begins to pad across the carpet, on the balls of his feet, towards the stairs still on high alert waiting for the presence downstairs to move again and with a creak the presence moves again sounding as if it was looking for something.

Jack creeps down the stairs watching for movement or a figure in the dark of the downstairs area, not seeing anything he reaches the main light switch for the main floor. He steadies himself and reaches up to the one that would illuminate the most of the floor, he takes a deep breath and flicks it on and jumps out to face the unknown assailant and finds…

Nothing…

Jack then burst out laughing at the silly notion that he had heard an intruder in the house and stands up out of his defensive posture with a shake of his head turns to return to his room.

Only to find that there was a mysterious black ball in the middle of the floor, "What?" he says to himself not remembering having seen any black balls in the house before. He approaches the mysterious ball his curiosity overpowering his wariness and picks it up. As he does this he feels a rough patch on the side of the spherical object, he turns it to find letters on the object "Antiquo" he whispers shivering at the power that name seems to carry, not sure what to think he walks back up to his room still carrying the object in his hand.

When he reaches his room he sits down on his bed, still holding the black sphere, he inspects it with a close eye. After not seeing and imperfections or blemishes on it he shrugs and moves to set down the object when suddenly he violently but still finds it stuck to his hand almost as if it was a big magnet. Now beginning to panic he starts pulling at it, hitting it, and even knocking it against other things, but to no avail. When he finally flops back down on the bed exhausted and with the ball still stuck firmly to his right hand seeming to say ' _that all you got?'_ with a groan he hauls himself into a sitting position and stares grumpily at the ball. He glares at the black ball and grasps it with his other hand and grumbles "If you had to take a hand why don't you take my non-dominant hand," he says sarcastically, but to his surprise when he raises his left hand he finds it is now stuck there. He gasps in shock surprised that the object had responded, he stare at it now seeing it in new light as a thing not an object.

Now to test his theory, he says "Are you going to just sit there or are you going to do something?" In response the ball seems to shudder, and the silvery text that reads Antiquo shifts now reading _"Touch me to your chest."_ With a shrug Jack thinks "I've got nothing to lose, so why not." With a smack hit hits the object to the middle of his chest and waits for something to happen.

He isn't forced to wait very long, as soon as he pulled his arm back to examine the sphere, he finds that it has come alive. The black object has now lost its iconic spherical shape and now acts like a gelatinous mass. With a yelp of surprise he once again flies into a fit of panic trying to get the newly changed object off his hand, but to no avail. As he flops back down on his bed once again exhausted he stares at the black mass on his hand and just says get it over with already, forgetting that the object of his torture seems to respond to his command.

The black object now fully alive diverges into various tendrils of the black matter and begins to completely cover his body. With a yell Jack, now fully energized by the adrenaline, panics seeing the mass take over his body while he is incapable of removing it with a yell he fights the mass crawling with all he has for one last desperate time. With a final yell he beats it with all he has while the mass progresses up his neck and moves to cover his head.

As it covers his nose he begins to hear voices in his head, and as the object moves up they begin to become a chorus, as it goes over his eyes it becomes a tumult, and finally when he is fully covered in the black sludge he collapses to the floor holding his head as the chaphony of voices begins to drive him mad and with a final scream everything goes black.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

With a jolt Jack wakes up to… _ **Clarity…**_ with a jolt he snaps up and a twisted smile forms on his face. He turns to his laptop and pulls up a new page on word, he types faster then what seems humanly possible and within minutes he has a new work written and ready. As he saves it he shrugs his shoulders and a flash in the corner of his eye draws his attention, there on his shoulder was a new silvery tattoo he rubs it and with a shiver he says " _Antiquo..."_ almost as in confirmation the tattoo flashes to a black and back to silver in the blink of an eye. With a crazed smile he says "Thank you, you have opened entire new worlds for me. I am no longer The Noble Bro, I am _The Dark Bro."_ With that evil smile still plastered to face he returns to his work to bring his readers his newly made tales of adventure and action, maybe with a bit of romance thrown in.

Finis.


End file.
